The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Coolant temperature is typically determined by a sensor in fluid communication with the coolant of a vehicle. When the engine coolant temperature sensor is faulty, a default coolant temperature may be used instead of the measured temperature. For example, the vehicle may use an engine coolant temperature estimate. Because the coolant temperature can be a significant factor in vehicle performance, an accurate coolant temperature estimate is desirable.